Shiro Chocoretto
by Michi Noeh
Summary: No había podido tomarlo bien. Por eso gracias a que ella no tenía balcón, y antes haberse comido tres grandes cajas de bombones con licor, cruzó la cerca para entrar al jardín de su casa y empezó a pedir disculpas hacia la ventana... Cantando. Al final, no tener un chocolate blanco este día no está tan mal.


_Bleach como sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-san_

o*O*o*O*o

_Shiro Chocoretto_

o*O*o*O*o

Saboreó el último pedazo de dulce, como si del más amargo caqui, que Matsumoto una vez le dio, se tratase. Su modo de deshago, comer dulces para variar. ¿Qué importaba si eran de su teniente? Ella le debía mil cosas, una caja de chocolates que junto con Kusajishi logró conseguir, no le quitaría el sueño. En cambio él no pegaría un ojo durante toda la noche por sus constantes pensamientos, asechándolo como cuervos que repetían una y otra vez la misma frase. Una cierta chica le había dicho esa tarde, que terminó por dejarle en ese estado deplorable de apariencia de vago de bar o imitación de Kyoraku en sus momentos de ebriedad.

"_Creo que lo mejor... Es que terminemos con esto Toshiro."_

"Esto," había dicho. ¿Así definía su relación de más que amigos y menos que amantes? No debía hablarle en serio, porque él no se imaginaba el mundo humano, sin ver su rostro de marfil sonriente a su llegada. ¿Qué había hecho mal, para merecer el rompimiento de un lazo de tanto tiempo? Ella no respondió nada, se alejó dejándole confundido toda la tarde en que llegó al Sereitei y ya en su oficina su desquite fue con todo lo que se le cruzase en frente, demostrándole a toda la Soul Society su mal humor, incluso a Hinamori quien por poco y le aventaba un hadō por haberse oído insultada, no importa si había sido su mejor amigo. Para su suerte, Matsumoto llegó a tiempo y evitó que se cometiera un amigcidio –homicidio de amigos, según ella– hablándole a su capitán hasta que se decidió a ir a su oficina por él mismo.

"_Terminemos con esto Toshiro"_

Sus palabras no le dejaban en paz ni un segundo, haciéndole preguntarse por qué tan de repente ella le decía tal locura. ¿No le gustaba su presencia, simplemente no le quería ver o qué otra razón existía para darle una verdad así? Se llevaban bastante bien, de mil maravillas, para poseer temperamento parecido. Kurosaki siempre fue suave con él, siendo brusca en pocas ocasiones y solo cuando ya no toleraba su ira.

Para este momento, creía que seguir pensando en lo mismo no resolvería nada, por lo que decidió ser más lógico. Viendo otro bombón en su escritorio, lo tomó y con su enojo se lo llevó a la boca cual golpe seco, como si no poseyera pulgares para usar, para luego limpiarse con una de sus mangas y levantarse.

De uno segundo a otro, sin saber siquiera cómo, llegó a la puerta Senkai. De allí al Mundo de los Vivos, donde sintió el dar vueltas el cielo, el insomnio le afectaba. Se apresuró, velozmente deteniéndose a cada cien metros pues por algún motivo su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él le pedía. Ya estando cerca del distrito correspondiente aceleró su velocidad pero un error en su cálculo tuvo como consecuencia terminar estrellándose con un duro objeto, la puerta principal de la residencia Kurosaki.

Mientras esto sucedía, Karin alterada por tantos ruidos que parecían venir de afuera, se levantó de su cama y con cautela de no despertar a su gemela, se asomó hacia la ventana para verificar que nada malo pasase. En ese momento vio un cuerpo trepar parte de la cerca de que dividía su jardín con el jardín vecino. Fue a su armario a buscar algo que sirviera de arma, encontrando su viejo balón de fútbol, oyendo un particular habla tras sus espaldas.

En tonos dispares, la voz decía. — Ko-Kokoro ga! Douka s-shi ten da saikin no ore w-wa.

No, no estaba hablando. Estaba cantando.

—Esa voz —Su sorpresa no pudo medirse cuando le reconoció.

Volvió corriendo a asomarse, abriendo el vidrio de la ventana.

Encontró bastante raro ver que el supuesto ladrón, en lugar de intentar tomar cualquier cosa aunque tampoco había gran cosa en su patio, parecía que apenas y podía estar de pie. Viéndole hacer amago de levantar la cabeza para ver arriba, efectivamente comprobó su alocada suposición.

—¿¡TOSHIRO!?

Él no le había oído. Sí porque no había podido tomarlo bien. Por eso gracias a que ella no tenía balcón, y antes haberse comido tres grandes cajas de bombones con licor, cruzó la cerca para entrar al jardín de su casa y empezó a pedir disculpas hacia la ventana... Cantando una canción que hace tiempo había oído, en la colección de cd que Inoue Orihime tomó prestado de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Solo que, cuando la cantaba, su mal tono e intento de balada, le hacían ver gracioso aunque no le importaba y seguramente mañana no recordaría haber hecho esto, esa era la ventaja. —Ta-Taishita riyuu-u mo n-naku seme te bakkari~! Shokku de tobidasu kimi o. Isoi de gomen to oikakeru baka mitai...

Karin sintió el deseo de reírse o llorar, mas no pudo hacer alguna de las dos. Se hallaba en shock por lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando y era incapaz de asimilar. La voz de Toshiro la sacó de su trance.

—¿¡Acaso no hay un corazón dentro tu abultado pecho!? —El grito fue tan sonoro que el rostro de Karin enrojeció al segundo. Ya había notado que Toshiro estaba fuera de sí. ¿Pero acaso tanto?

—¡Respóndeme, _hip_, demonios! —Confirmado, Toshiro seguro que no sería nunca un ebrio feliz. —¡Usted es el culpable Shiba I-! —Sus piernas parecieron volverse gelatina, porque sin terminar de hablar cayó de espaldas sobre el césped.

Karin poco a poco recuperó el color normal de su rostro. No podía estar más avergonzada pero de todas formas, no dejaría a Toshiro a la intemperie en su jardín. Sería mejor bajar y traerlo adentro pronto.

—Al final, no tener un chocolate blanco este día no está tan mal —Pensó enternecida. Al menos había sido lindo hasta el momento en que se desmayó. Tenía mucha suerte de ser la única que pudo presenciar eso.

_En la esquina de esa calle, unas horas más tarde..._

—¡Al fin tengo la imagen que usaré de portada para la próxima edición! —Hisagi reía histérico, sosteniendo dicha foto como un tesoro valioso.

—¡Shup! —Ichigo hizo señas de que bajara la voz recordando que, aunque no todos pudieran verlo, Matsumoto y Hitsugaya estaban muy cerca de ellos. —Tuve suficiente con ese enano, no martillees mis oídos tú también.

La justicia poética hecha por Ichigo, quien por Toshiro esa noche no había podido dormir.

o*O*o*O*o

_Para quienes preguntan, sí. Karin se sintió mal ya que era Howaito Dee y Toshiro no le dio nada._

_La letra de la canción es parte del ending de Bleach, "Last Moment" Como toda traducción, ha sido interpretada de muchas maneras. La que mejor recuerdo es esta:_

_"Mi corazón de repente se cerró y falsamente te culpé._

_Por eso ahora voy corriendo tras de ti como un idiota._

_Buscando un modo de disculparme."_

_La palabra "Amigcidio" fue un pequeño homenaje a un fanfic de Gwen Jeen White, así como este relato se inspira en los bombones con licor, que siempre me molestan en la cajita de bombones surtidos, no soy fan del alcohol es por eso. Recordé otra cosa más. ¡Feliz Howaito Dee!_

_¡Si dejan review un Hitsu-chan irá a cantarles el Día Blanco! Quise intentarlo xD... Saludos a todos, mil gracias por leer._


End file.
